


The Story Never Ends

by Seaquake



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaquake/pseuds/Seaquake
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker





	The Story Never Ends

当你佝偻着，在灼热的炉栅边/你将轻轻诉说，带着一丝伤感：逝去的爱，如今已步上高山/在密密星群里埋藏它的赧颜。

我在二十岁的时候搬到了内华达州一个靠近街区的二层楼房内，周围有大花园和宽敞马路，只不过花园是邻居家的。搬进来两天后我才和自己的邻居见面，可能因为年纪太大，他很少出门，最多在门口浇浇花之类。我遇上他的时候，他正以一己之力拖拽着什么东西，大衣披在身上松松垮垮，那鞋子也被磨破些许。我能看到对方裤腿处明显的泥巴痕迹，还有些草叶扎在后背上，好像他刚从什么原始森林里探险出来。  
我倚在门板上，和他打了个招呼。他转身的时候我才看清背后的东西，那是个旧座椅，真皮的，能想象它曾经被摆在客厅或者办公室中的奢华模样，可现今它也只能在地下室中积灰。  
邻居问我能不能来帮忙，我拽了拽耳机线，嘴里叼着剩下一半的棒棒糖给他搭了把手。作为回报，他请我去花园里吃甜点。那时候我知道了他叫Peter Parker，很平凡的名字，同样也有很普通的室内摆设和穿衣风格。  
“Peter先生。”我给他倒了杯茶，拿着小勺子戳面前的戚风蛋糕，“您以前是甜品师吗？”他笑着摇头，神情像个男孩，一双棕色眼睛望着我的时候我甚至觉得自己踏于广袤之地。他眼中有很多东西，我想那是岁月和经历留下的。我在他面前还是个半大的孩子——可他表现得又那么像个孩子。  
“我在整理房子。”不知为何我们聊起这个，我环顾花园，这个被他装点得很漂亮。  
“但您的穿着和这房子风格迥异。”我故意打趣道，想必他并不会因此感到冒犯。  
“是啊，是啊，之前我爱人也这么说。他比我更擅长打理，房间总是井井有条，虽然那大部分都是仆人们帮他做的。”  
“您爱人？”我听到了男性代称，这位先生显然一讲到自己爱人就开始喋喋不休。  
“对！”他又咧着嘴笑了笑。蛋糕很甜，我端坐着给了个“请”的手势。他会意，告诉我自己曾经有个同性伴侣，可惜对方已经离开很久了。  
“我很抱歉……”小铲子掉落的声音打断了我们的对话。他将那铲子放在栅栏旁——那儿开满了玫瑰花。“你能想象吗，他年轻的时候就像小王子，噢不，他一直都像小王子。”Peter先生将花洒里装满水，淋在那片玫瑰上。玫瑰的颜色并非很深，而是那种温柔的红，在午后阳光中透着些亮金色调。我猜他会种这片玫瑰只是因为那“小王子般的爱人。多大年纪了，还那么浪漫主义。  
他接了个电话，匆匆进屋去那东西了。我在花园里闲逛了一圈，转而走向自己的那间房。两间房装修风格差不多，都是漆红的顶，石阶安置在棕色门外。可怎么看都是Peter先生那座更讨喜些。这个老头子的魅力好像给房子加了些分，或许因为曾经居住于此的，他的爱人。  
我能从窗口看到对方。他忙着将那一件件旧家具搬进房子里，忙着将小摆式分类，忙着将已经过时的灰白电视机接上电线——尽管那已只能播放一段视频。过几天是圣诞夜，我猜他正为这个节日做准备，比如腾出地方放个圣诞树之类的。  
我的猜想得到了验证。

圣诞节前三天，我经过那房子的时候有卡车停在路边。几个人抬着个巨大的圣诞树敲了敲他家门。我没准备些什么，这个圣诞节有些事情忙不能回家，一个人过也不需要多正式隆重。他们将树放在花园的正中央，树旁边是装着各类装饰品的纸箱。有人提出帮他装饰，被拒绝了，他坚持要自己把这些东西挂到树上。  
于是我提出帮忙。  
我们将彩带和灯缠绕到树周围，最上面那颗星星是我挂的，毕竟你并不能指望一位年岁已高 的老人来爬梯子。彩球和盒子在最后放，他似乎累了，直接坐在草坪上撑着身子喘气。见我跳下梯子叮嘱了句小心。“我可还年轻。“我冲他吐吐舌头，他摊手，说年轻的时候可比我有力气得多了。那时候抓犯人打反派都不在话下。我愣神，以为他在开玩笑，见他一脸严肃又把话咽了下去。他已经很老啦，老到完全捕捉不到过去的样貌。我缓缓地将残留物收拾好，手碰上修剪整齐的灌木丛，问他今年圣诞节是不是一个人过。  
他犹豫了一会儿，说自己还没打定主意。  
没打定主意是个什么意思？我皱起眉，模仿大人们的口气劝他和亲戚朋友们团聚。他望向我的时候眼底多了些无奈，接着，这个老头开始讲自己是怎么一点点失去生命中重要的人的。他语气算不上轻松，但又不死气沉沉，或许为了掩盖情绪，他一口气讲了很多，也没问我究竟愿不愿意听。好吧，你可真有导游或者解说员的天赋。是啊，曾经有人也这么跟我说过……他还说，如果我再烦他就把我关实验室里。  
您爱人？  
他没接话，挪动了下圣诞树的位置，使它看起来更靠近老房子。忙完这些后他请我去屋子里坐坐，屋里光线很暗，沙发、书桌和地板上堆着说不上名字的杂志和书本。我保证在床旁边瞥见了三只颜色不同的袜子，白卫衣上还有咖啡痕，食物残渣也没完全清理干净。这儿和他的花园格格不入，就好像，就好像外面是他的爱人而房间是他自己——乱糟糟的，挣扎着想要处理好一切又总是失败的，被各种各样东西包围的Peter Parker。电视机还是最老旧的款式，灰白，由于缺乏信号而滋滋作响。我进屋时正在播放一段视频，视频里是两位青年，都穿着白大褂站在实验室中。稍矮些的那位手里攥着怀表，未干的头发贴在脑袋上，似乎笑得很开心。接着，他指了指被布包裹的机器，用长串我听不懂的理论解释其工作原理。他说他们已经成功了，前几日的实验证明这可以让人回到过去。回到过去？  
"时间只会不断流逝、流逝、流逝……"  
不知何时Peter先生正站在我身后。他凑到电视机前，几乎要将脸贴在那机器上。目光中透着些许眷恋情绪。我突然明白了电视机中的就是他的爱人，他无人知晓的爱人。不得不说对方的确有玫瑰那么美。小王子正在证明Peter的想法有多顽固，我们可以回到过去不是吗？你为什么不敢尝试？只要回到过去一切都解决了就没有这该死的复杂！Peter先生猛地关掉电视机，他断定我不想听所谓的"小两口吵架"。那么你现在还坚持吗——坚持我们无法回到过去？我问他，他告诉我或许没那么坚持了。  
"我想要试试……"犹豫之后的这句让我摔掉了勺子，"机器还在储藏室里，尽管它把Harry从我身边带走了。"  
我停住动作，不确定是否该劝他改变想法。

Peter先生终是带我去看了那台机器。它被布包裹着，看起来只有个暗沉沉的铁皮。我敲了敲它的边缘，从胡乱交叉着的电线处脱身。接通电源后，这东西依然和普通的铁箱没什么两样。Peter试着放了个木块进去，叮叮咚咚一阵后这台机器整个儿抖动起来，声音像是在吞咽什么东西。我们于一旁，凝视表盘上一点点上升的数值。Peter先生看起来很紧张，他扯着自的衣服下摆，呼吸声我都听得清晰。三秒，两秒，一秒，零……我们同时打开箱子，木块依旧在那儿。  
他拿出木块仔细端详了会儿，于狭小房间内来回踱步，嘴里念叨着机器不可能有错。我相信自己有些默然，毕竟现在科学家们都没有研究出可以扭转时间的工具，并且回到过去不能解决什么，矛盾仍旧存在，谁又说得清自己能处理好而不是让事情变得更糟呢？但我无法拒绝Peter先生，他太决然又太孤独，亲人和朋友们一个个告别，最终所拥有的只是内华达角落里的一片花园，不管有多少次他在那花园之中回忆起伴侣，但那仅仅是花园而已。他的小王子，在争吵、矛盾中永远迷失了，永远永远离开了。就像Peter先生讲的，"我不得不相信他已经离去，就算真正成功，那也是不同的世界不同的故事。他曾经说他想要和我拥抱着躺进那台机器，但我做不到，我拒绝了他，于是我失去了他。那是我第二次失去他。"  
那你打算让自己一同失去吗？

逝去的爱  
隐藏在山峦那边  
或者群星之中  
我将再也探寻不到他的面容

他已经踱步到让我头晕了。我打了个暂停手势，他有些颓然地坐在沙发上，说或许只有人才可以。反正失败了也没什么，你会躺在箱子里，做个梦。我安慰他，捡起从杂物柜上跌下来的小手工品，将它们摆放在角落唯一的空隙中。这都是Harry的东西，他有点收藏癖，走之前却什么也没带。我突然渴望冲这个男人吼，他想带走你的，他不会拿走任何东西因为这样就装不下你了，拥抱着躺进机器，即使那仅仅浪漫的美梦也在所不惜。可我又意识到，我了解他们什么呢？我该评判什么呢？故事离我真的太远太远了，而Peter几乎什么都不肯说。他用那双眼睛凝视着电视机，整个人颇有些滑稽地前倾，一字眉差点儿和屏幕相撞。多让人难过，这么多年后他终是打算让自己一同失去了。可尝试并非百分百成功，他不会想醒来时还看到房子，看到我，看到孤零零的花园和圣诞树。  
回神时，我听到他拜托我陪他过圣诞节。

那个下午，我帮他把所有渴望带走的都装入机器之中。画像，永远都未被送出去的戒指，审美奇特的红蓝紧身衣，怀表，几张看起来是从不同国家寄的明信片，一瓶酒。我们拼命往机器里塞东西的时候他还念叨着这些纪念物的来历。"这是Harry送的生日礼物""这是Harry在伦敦写的""这是Harry在我们旅游时买的纪念品""这是Harry曾经最喜欢的画板"，所有细节堆起另一个生命。我不知道Peter为什么会改变主意使用这台机器，使用这台永远永远带走了他的爱人的机器。他的爱人怎么样？还活着吗？是否经历了相同的事情？是否年轻？是否遇上了Peter Parker？我朝也将自己塞进去的Peter弯下身，眨眨眼说，如果你能成功……代我向他问好。  
好的女士！  
我被逗笑了，挥手后缓缓合上顶盖。几个轮盘安安静静地躺在我手边，先转九十度，再将指针播到六……隐隐地，我听到客厅里有什么声音，随着我拨弄指针缓缓放大。我听到有什么声音，说，时间只会不断流逝、流逝、流逝，然后是一声带着些无奈的，Harry Osborn。  
我冲出房间，却发现客厅里什么人也没有。所有声音都源于那台忘记被关掉的电视机。我身后，机器似乎整个震动了一下，制造出将被损坏的轰鸣，我又冲进去掀起顶盖。没有人。  
屋子里什么人都没有。  
屋外响起烟花声，圣诞树正摆放在花园中央，我想起今天是十二月二十五的夜晚，数面前的夜晚，曾经有一对年轻人住在这儿。他们躺在草皮上，手指相扣，笑着说些什么。  
Peter Parker望向Harry Osborn，呢喃道，你永远是我最高的浪漫主义。  
Fin


End file.
